


Bit of Rough

by Ennosexual (Peskychloe)



Series: Haikyuu!! Skaters [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, I don't even know how to tag this, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Sexual Frustration, terushima's phenomenal arse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peskychloe/pseuds/Ennosexual
Summary: It's Terushima's turn for a haircut.Part of the Skaters AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I need to give warnings, but I don't really know what to call it. It's not too angsty, and there's some fluffy bits, and I hope it finishes up hopeful at least.
> 
> There's discussion about Terushima's past which isn't particularly happy. Nothing graphic, but he alludes to a lot of stuff that's happened to him, including some vague references to death and drugs.
> 
> There's also a bit of sexual stuff, which could be read as dubious consent, but it's very short, and it's not actually non-con at all.
> 
> Finally, there's a bit of a panic attack in there too.

The week leading up to Midsummer's Day was sweltering. The patio doors were rarely closed in Terushima's small house, but thankfully the citronella candles Ennoshita had bought were keeping away the flies.

Ennoshita chargrilled fish on a small disposable barbecue, which they ate with a noodle salad Terushima prepared; they had no outside furniture, so they just sat cross-legged on a towel on the balcony. After their food, Terushima leaned sideways and settled his head on Ennoshita's legs, looking out towards the river.

It was usually Terushima who sat behind Ennoshita, wrapping his legs around his sides, stroking his hair, but today, he'd been more quiet than usual, and had crawled into position without asking. Not that Ennoshita minded; since they'd finally made their relationship official, he liked nothing more than being near him, however he wanted it.

He ran his fingers through his blonde hair, ruffling underneath it to feel the shorter brown hair. Taking a strand in his thumb and forefinger, he was surprised to see how long it was. It was usually close cropped and fuzzy, but now it had got to about an inch long.

“I think you need to shave your undercut. It's really long,” he said, carrying on pinching bits of the brown hair.

“Hmm, but I like the feeling of you running your hands through it.”

“You like me running my hands anywhere on you”

“That's true. But you know I really love you pulling it a bit,” Terushima asked, a little hopefully.

“Like this?” He tugged it a little harder, near the roots.

“Hmm, just like that.” He turned his head, and pulled Ennoshita down so he could kiss him. He smiled, and looked back towards the outer world. “Guess I'll do it tomorrow then.”

Terushima had his good and bad days, Ennoshita was used to the ebb and flow by now. He could tell this was one of the bad ones, or at least it could become one if it wasn't already close. He hadn't said much since he'd arrived, not that he'd been grumpy or anything. He'd smiled, listened with interest, laughed in the right places. He just hadn't contributed anything of his own, except the salad.

He felt as if he wanted to do something for him, and the solution was staring him in the face. “I could cut it for you?”

“Really? You want to?”

“Why not? Can't be that hard surely. It's only clippers.”

Terushima rolled onto his back so he was facing Ennoshita, hands clasped across his stomach. “Are you underestimating my job? Maybe I'll just go and review something, can't be that hard...”

“No, you're right about that, it's a piece of piss.” He put his hand on top of Terushima's, worming his fingers between them.

Terushima took the hint, and laced their hands together, bringing it up to his lips to kiss a knuckle. “You really want to?”

“Yeah.”

He seemed to think about it for a minute, before getting to his feet in one swift movement of his legs. “I'll get the clippers.”

 

–

 

He came back with a small black box, and a towel around his shoulders. Ennoshita had already got a chair from the kitchen and placed it on the balcony. “I thought we should do it here, less cleaning up.”

“At least these are wireless.” He kissed his cheek. “Good idea.”

Ennoshita took the clippers out of the box, but had them whipped from his hands almost immediately.

“Hold your horses. We need to clip the blonde hair out of the way first.” He started lifting hair up, and pinning it out of the way with grips from a box.

Ennoshita grabbed a handful of the grips. “Shall I do that?”

“What's going on?” Terushima said, suspiciously.

“I like looking after you. Come here.” He pulled Terushima into the chair, pressing down on his shoulders. “Just leave it to me. Shut your eyes, enjoy it.”

He raked his fingers through Terushima's hair, combing it back off his forehead, and began using the grips to clip pieces of hair away from the shaved areas. He moved around to the sides, clipping more pieces onto the top. The hair underneath was much darker, and he stroked it, feeling how silky it was.

“The brown hair is so soft!”

“It's all the bleach on the rest of it. It ruins it, dries it out.” He had his eyes closed, and his head tilted backwards, smiling as Ennoshita's fingers caressed the straggly hairs at the nape of his neck.

“OK, I'm going to start now.” He turned on the clippers, and nervously lowered them onto his hair. A huge chunk fell onto the floor. He hurriedly checked the skin to make sure he hadn't shaved him completely bald, but the patch left behind was covered in fine fuzz.

He moved the clippers upwards in smooth strokes, stopping just short of where the hair turned blonde. It didn't take long to work around his whole head, his tongue stuck out the side of his mouth in concentration.

When he was finished, he ran his fingers over the fuzz, buzzing away at any longer lengths he'd missed.

“I think I'm finished, but you should have a look before I take out the grips.” Terushima stood up, shaking the excess hair off himself, and took the clippers with him to the bathroom to check how Ennoshita had done.

While he was gone, he found the dustpan and brush, and cleared up the balcony. Every now and again he heard a short buzzing noise, and eventually, just as he put the kettle on, Terushima came back through. The grips were out, and he looked more like his old self, there was something back in his smile which had been missing.

He walked up behind Ennoshita, putting his arms around his waist, and propping his chin on his shoulder. “Thank you.”

“Did I do OK?”

“You did great.” He started kissing the side of his neck. “Do you want me to shave your head while the clippers are charged?”

“You want me to look like Tanaka?” He dunked a cinnamon teabag into his cup, and stirred coffee into Terushima's. “Want me to be your bit of rough?”

“Everyone knows who the bit of rough is in this relationship.” His hands made their way under Ennoshita's t-shirt, spreading over his stomach, as he continued mouthing at his neck and ears.

Ennoshita turned around, holding Terushima's face in his hands. “Don't say that. You're more like...my diamond in the rough.” His hands moved to stroke back Terushima's hair from his face, and he got sidetracked by the soft furriness of his undercut.

“I love you, Chikara,” he said, leaning forward and whispering into his neck.

Ennoshita was still distracted by rubbing his shaven hair as he said, “Have you ever had a different haircut?”

Terushima pulled back and looked at him, eyes narrowing. “Urm, not really. It's been variations of this for years.”

His fingers were still raking through his hair. He loved it when someone played with his hair, he wanted to repay the favour and make him as contented as he felt when his head was nestled in Terushima's lap.

“Why did you want to change my hair so much, if you don't change yours?”

“Because Bobata didn't believe you would. I wanted to prove him wrong.” Terushima's arms had made their way back around his waist, this time his hands creeping up the back of his t-shirt.

“Have you always been blonde?”

He nodded. “Yeah, it was kind of an accident the first time, at college. But I liked it”

“I like it too.” He moved his head upwards to peck his lips. “But I do wonder what you look like naturally.”

He moved away from Ennoshita and from the kitchen counter, taking his coffee cup with him.“The only photos I have of me with it naturally are...old. I wasn't the same person”

“Can I see them one day?”

He took a sip, looking over the edge of his cup. “You can see them now if you really want?”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. But I won't be looking. I hate that person”

Ennoshita slipped his arms around his neck. “I don't hate _this_ one.” He gave him a final kiss, before picking up his tea and going into the living room. He flopped onto the couch, both hands wrapped around the cup. “I don't have to look if it makes you uncomfortable. Is that why you carry on dyeing it though?”

“Perhaps.” He put his coffee on the table, and started rooting through a cupboard. Eventually, he found what he was looking for, and came back over to the sofa, sitting next to Ennoshita. He passed him a small box, patterned with pastel diamonds. “Here”

Ennoshita bent forward to place his cup down at the same time Terushima picked his own back up. He opened the lid, nervously; it held a pile of photos, all different sizes, as well as a couple of tickets and stubs. Nothing like the amount Terushima currently had on his shelves.

The top picture was a group of teenagers, they looked maybe fourteen or fifteen. There were at least eight of them, huddled around each other. In the centre, was a tall, dark haired boy, eyeliner wings and piercings all the way up the ear he could see. He was making horns with one hand, his other around a short curly haired girl.

He desperately wanted Terushima to confirm that was him, but the more he looked, the more obvious it was. He looked at Terushima's actual ear, and traced it with his fingertip. The holes were barely visible, but they were still there.

“You had a ton of piercings.”

He drank his coffee, and spoke quietly, pointedly not looking at the box. “Yeah.”

“You just kept these two?” He held his lobe between his thumb and forefinger.

“And the tongue,” he said, sticking it out.

“Oh yeah. 'Course.”

He looked at the next one; Terushima was lying on the bonnet of a car, topless, one knee bent and poking through a hole in his jeans. His head lay off the side, long dark hair spread downwards. He looked older here, as evidenced by the longer hair, and was squinting at the person taking the photo.

“Was this car yours?”

“Nah I never learnt. That's...hmm what was her name? Louise I think. I can't really remember.” He pulled his knees up in front of him, and suddenly looked a lot younger. It sounded like a lie, as if Terushima knew exactly who it was and was trying to throw him off the scent of something.

“Is she in other photos?”

“No. I burnt all the pictures of her. I only kept that because my hair was so long. And I look fucking hot, right?”

“Yeah, you do,” Ennoshita had to admit.

“Perve. I'm only sixteen there!”

He looked at it again, in disbelief. Terushima's chest and abs were well developed, and he looked the same height as he was now.

“What the fuck? So how old are you in the other one?”

He shook his head with a chuckle. “I don't know which one that was, dude.”

“You've got eyeliner on, and hugging a short curly haired girl.”

“Oh. That one.” He sighed. “Yeah I'm thirteen there. That was Nic. She's...not around any more.”

“Sorry.”

He shook his head again. “It's fine. I just. I never got to say goodbye. We weren't speaking”

“You don't have to talk about it unless you want to.”

“I won't then. Thanks”

The next photo was another girl, this one black, with a large mane of curly hair. She had the most enormous strawberry in her mouth. Terushima was standing next to her, holding a huge box of more strawberries, and laughing with his head thrown back.

“Can I ask about the one with the strawberries?”

“Oh! Let me see that.” He took the photo off Ennoshita, smiling. “That's a happy one. If you want to know anything and you're worried to ask, just check the back. It's usually got a year and names”

Ennoshita checked, and on the back of the first one, it did indeed have names, including Nic, and the year was eleven years before. He really was only thirteen.

He held the photo up to show Ennoshita again, pointing to the girl eating a strawberry. “This is Berry. I'm, urm, fourteen here. I loved her like a sister. We grew apart though, not sure why. Probably because I started being a dick. But that summer, that was one of the best summers ever. Those strawberries!”

Next in the box was a photo of Terushima on a swing, sitting next to someone else with dark hair. They had matching shirts on, and he was looking at the other person, even though they were looking at the camera. The back said he was sixteen, and the other person was Sam. There was something in his expression which stopped him asking about it.

There were a few flyers after that, for bands or club nights. He wasn't sure why he'd kept hold of those, but the last one gave him pause.

“MC Terror Shiva?”

“Oh Jesus. I forgot they were in there. Urm yeah. I used to DJ.”

Ennoshita laughed, and peered at the flyers again. “You will never cease to amaze me. Also, that's an awful name.”

“The worst.”

Beneath those was a library card for a university. It showed Terushima, very short hair now, and a much thinner face. He was pale, slightly spotty, and looked incredibly tired. The university name was Nottingham, the department, linguistics. He'd mentioned this once before, but never since.

“Can I ask about university?”

“Urm, some of it.” Terushima looked uncomfortable, so he shuffled closer to him, and slipped his hand in his jeans pocket.

“I just wondered if you finished.”

He hadn't expected this to be a difficult question; he was trying to ask easier ones after the last few, but this one seemed to cause more pain than any of the others. He immediately felt terrible, as Terushima began speaking, even more quietly than before.

“No, I did about six months. But I got signed off my studies. I collapsed in a lecture hall from exhaustion. Just never went back.”

“And then you went to hairdressing school?” Ennoshita attempted a redirection.

“Yeah at a college closer to home. Lived with mum. Then when she died, I inherited the house.”

The reason for the pain became apparent, and a knot started strangling Ennoshita's stomach at his failure to change the subject efficiently.

“I'm so sorry, Yuuji.”

He couldn't believe they'd never discussed his mother having died before. He started to feel bad for every time he'd complained about his own.

“It's OK. Really. Mum was very troubled, she's better off now.”

He got up and walked over to the wall of photos, picking one off of it. He brought it over to Ennoshita, pointing at a woman wearing a yellow shirt, her arm around a boy who looked about ten. Terushima, he guessed. She had jet black hair, poker straight and shoulder length, and a huge grin on her face. She didn't look very troubled, but then again, neither did Terushima; he'd found it best not to assume things any more.

“There she is. She got really sick when I was about fourteen. Dad had already left, so I had to look after her a lot. I went off the rails. Then, university was too far away, and I kept having to travel back. It was too much for an eighteen year old. Then of course the drugs got worse. You know the rest really.”

“I'm so sorry. I didn't know, or I wouldn't have brought it up.”

“Well I don't talk about it. I just ignore all that. I prefer to think about this. You.”

He sat back down, and then swiftly climbed on top of him on the sofa, a hand either side of Ennoshita's head. He bent down and started kissing him, pushing his tongue between his lips almost immediately.

One hand slipped under his t-shirt, and he wasted no time pushing it up to stroke his other hand down Ennoshita's body.

It wasn't that he didn't enjoy Terushima's attentions; but he always worried when conversations like this devolved into kissing. This was definitely the most intense conversation they'd had, and whether coincidentally or not, it was also the shortest time for Terushima to have Ennoshita's shirt almost off.

Normally, they only kissed, usually clothed, and Terushima was certainly the best kisser he'd ever experienced. That could be the tongue piercing, it was a definite plus, but it was probably also the immense care he took with Ennoshita.

Today, his finesse was waning, as he bit into Ennoshita's throat, pulling the neck of the t-shirt a little too roughly over his face.

“Hey, careful!” He didn't apologise, maybe he didn't hear, he just moved down his body, nipping his skin, until he reached the waistband of his jeans. His hands were still grappling over his torso, pinching at his nipples a bit too hard for comfort.

And then Ennoshita groaned as Terushima began mouthing his hardening cock through the denim. It was the first time he'd made contact with him in that way, and it took him by surprise, despite how good it felt.

At the sound, Terushima stilled, lifted his head, looked up at Ennoshita's face.

He shuffled backwards off him, a horrified expression on his face, until his back was against the other end of the couch. Ennoshita crawled forwards after him, but he flinched when his hand outstretched.

“Yuuji? What's wrong?”

“S-sorry. I-I..didn't...”

He scrambled off the sofa, and ran into the bathroom, locking it behind him, leaving Ennoshita shirtless and panting on his hands and knees.

 

–

 

This was the first time Terushima had actually lost it in front of Ennoshita. He'd been close before, but had managed to pull himself back from the precipice.

Talking about university had been a bad idea. It was the one area which was still an instant trigger. He'd forgotten about the library card, he should never have shown him his pre-recovery box.

Why did he even still have it?

A small knock came at the door. “Yuuji?”

He didn't trust himself to speak, and knocked back instead.

Ennoshita seemed to understand. “Come out whenever you're ready. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere.”

Terushima unlocked the door, and opened it a bit. “Tell me a fact.”

“Guess who is the worldwide number one manufacturer of tyres. It's not Pirelli, or Michelin.”

He put an arm through the door, grabbing Ennoshita's sleeve. “Cont---inental?”

“Not even close. You'll never guess.”

Terushima moved further out, clutching the sleeve tighter, and put his head on his shoulder.

“Can I put an arm around you?” Ennoshita asked, and put them around his waist when he felt a nodding against his shoulder.

Terushima's arms were trapped between the two of them, his hands up against his chin. He mumbled against them, almost unintelligible, except for the fact Ennoshita had the word he was saying on the tip of his tongue already.

“It _is_ bloody Lego! How did you know that?”

He shrugged his shoulders, and moved his hands around Ennoshita's neck. “Sorry.”

“I have no idea why you're apologising, but I accept.” He kissed the top of his head. “I should apologise for talking about the past.”

“Can't run away forever.”

“Doesn't mean you have to randomly talk about it.” He nudged his head against Terushima, encouraging him to look at his face. “I...I love you as well, you know. I'm just not very good at saying it. To anyone. Maybe I should do it more though.”

Terushima sighed and looked back down. “Not 'cause you hadn't said 'I love you'. Whole mess of crap. Cup of coffee, be out in a bit.”

“Of course, honey.” Ennoshita kissed his nose, and went to put the kettle back on, leaving Terushima to splash water on himself in an attempt to calm himself down. It wasn't enough, but he didn't know what else to do.

 

–

 

Ennoshita had no idea what to do. In hindsight, looking at the photos was probably a terrible idea, but Terushima had offered them up, it wasn't like he'd asked to see them. Granted, once he knew they existed, he _wanted_ to see them, out of curiosity about his boyfriend's past.

Something had upset Terushima, and he didn't like seeing that. It was such a jarring difference to his usual sunniness.

He couldn't even imagine losing a parent. Statistically, he knew one day he'd have to face it, but to lose one in your twenties (maybe younger? Terushima hadn't pinned down any time frame), and to talk of it in the way he had, was heart breaking.

As he poured the hot water, he heard the bathroom door click, and the soft shuffle of Terushima's socked feet on the wooden floorboards. He sensed him behind him, in such a similar position to before; he wished he could turn the time back to then, before the photos, and just carry on kissing him in the kitchen.

“Hey,” he said, putting his chin back on Ennoshita's shoulder, almost completing the illusion.

“Here.” He passed him his coffee, and steered them back to the sofa, settling on it, and dragging Terushima up against him with limbs wrapped around him. “This OK?”

Terushima nodded, and drank from his cup, before settling it down, and grasping the hands circling his chest. “Thank you.”

“Any time.”

They stayed that way for a while, Ennoshita didn't know how long. He rubbed circles onto Terushima's stomach, or stroked up his arms, or nuzzled his head into his hair, just listening to his breathing slowing down. The sun was already low in the sky, streaks of pink poking out from behind the trees.

“Yuuji? Look at that sky. Stunning.”

“Yeah.” He tipped his head back and smiled at him. “This is nice.”

“It is.” He kissed his forehead, and wished they didn't have to break this spell. He could feel the conversation ramping up, looming behind them like the night waiting for the sun to set.

It was Terushima who broke the silence, inviting the darkness inside. “I haven't...had sex since I've been clean.” His body shrank against Ennoshita's as he carried on. “And...I've never had sex sober.”

“Oh.” Ennoshita wasn't sure what the right answer to this revelation was, mainly because he was unsure of what the revelation really meant.

“That's what that was. Earlier. Sex used to be...avoidance. So were the drugs, that whole lifestyle. But sex was part of it. I don't really remember what it's like, I just know I did it. It never meant _anything_ except I didn't have to think. So when we talked about uni, it was instinct. I wanted to not think, so I jumped you. I'm sorry.”

He stroked his hair. “I understand why you're apologising, but it's OK.”

“It's not, though, 'cause it wasn't to do with love. I want us to have, when we're ready, I want it _real._ I don't know how to explain it.”

“I think I get it. Kind of.” He tightened his hold on Terushima. “Whatever you need.”

“You know what I really want? I want to burn that box. I'm not that person, I don't need those photos. All the ones I like looking at are over there.” He pointed to the wall where the photo of his mother had been hanging.

“We can do that. You sure you won't regret it?”

He shook his head. “I actually think it'll be really cathartic. It was when I burned the ones of...L-Louise.” His voice trembled as he said the name.

Ennoshita loosened his grip, and turned him to face him. “We can use the barbecue! Do you want to quickly burn them all at once, or have a kind of...ceremony?”

Terushima's face brightened, for the first time that day. “Do you mean like chanting and special hats and shit?”

Ennoshita laughed. “If you want. You got anything else you want to burn?”

He shook his head. “Just what's in the box.”

“OK. You get us a couple of beers, and anything else you think we need. I'll make some hats, and get the barbecue burning again.”

Looking over at Terushima, the coals wouldn't be the only thing getting fired up; the light in his eyes was sparking again as he ran off to find what he needed.

 

–

 

After about ten minutes, the two of them reconvened at the balcony. Ennoshita had found a newspaper and fashioned two simple paper hats from it. It wasn't easy to get the barbecue lit again, but with some extra newspaper screwed up and added, he managed a pathetic flame or two. It would be enough.

Terushima came back with two alcohol-free beers, a small zippered pouch, and eyeliner applied to his eyelids.

“What do you think? I thought I should do it. For old time's sake.”

He had to admit, the look suited him, even if he preferred him without it. He peered more closely, and the line was perfectly straight, at just the right sweeping angle towards his eyebrow.

“You seem to be pretty good at that.”

“Lessons in college.” He grabbed Ennoshita's hand. “Can I do it on you?”

His voice went squeaky as he replied, “Why?”

“Ceremony. And I think you'll look hot.”

“Really? I'm not sure...”

Terushima put his hands together, pleading. “Oh, let me, no one will ever see!”

He looked back at him, tilting his head to the side. He wanted to make him happy after what happened earlier, and really, what was the harm?

“OK,” Ennoshita said, “You can do it.”

Terushima clapped his hands, and pulled them both over to the chair again, settling Ennoshita in it. He angled a lamp towards them, the light was now so low, and started laying items out on the table nearby. There was a beige tube, a couple of brushes, a small pan of shadow, and something that looked like a bottle a nail varnish.

“Eek! This is great. I haven't done someone's make-up for _ages_.”

First, he squeezed a small amount of some sort of cream onto a fingertip, and then ran it over his eyelid. The touch was so gentle, it gave him goosebumps.

“This is primer,” he said as he swept it over, “It makes the liner last longer.”

“Oh, good, I'd hate for it to look like shit too soon.”

Terushima booped him on the nose with his finger. “There's no point doing something unless you do it properly.”

Once he'd finished both eyelids, he picked up a small brush, and wiped it between a tissue. “Not used these for ages. Bit dusty.” He was talking to himself more than Ennoshita, but he was charmed by the concentration on his face; he always enjoyed watching Terushima working on what he was good at.

He dabbed the brush onto a small black square. “What's that?”

“The liner.”

“I thought eyeliner was a pencil?”

He brought the brush up to Ennoshita's eye. “Not when I do it. Close your eyes.”

The feather-light touch of the brush wasn't as soft as Terushima's finger, which was now steadying his hand by resting on Ennoshita's cheek. He desperately wanted to open his eyes and see him absorbed in his work, but he kept them tightly shut, not wanting to mess it up.

Terushima moved to the other eye, and Ennoshita could feel his breath against his cheek, his fingertips cool against the warmth of his face, the scent of coffee mingling with the lemony scent of the candles. It was a barrage against his senses, and there was a tingling beginning on the back of his neck.

“Your skin is beautiful,” he whispered, and Ennoshita struggled to keep still, there was such a shiver growing down his spine.

He heard a pop, like something being uncapped, and a tinkle of something plastic on glass, and suddenly he felt something on his head. It confused him, even though it didn't feel bad, because Terushima was definitely not touching him there, he was still drawing on his eyes with something that felt more liquid this time.

“Is there something crawling on my head?”

Terushima stopped moving the brush, and leant closer, moving his hair gently, as if searching for something. “I can't see anything,” he said quietly, breath ghosting across Ennoshita from ear to cheek as he moved back to start back on his eyeliner.

It still felt like something was crawling under his scalp. It wasn't unpleasant, but he couldn't work out what it was. Each time Terushima's fingertips moved along his cheek, carefully, precisely, the feeling spread until he had to ask him to stop so he could scratch his shoulder.

“I'm done now, anyway,” he whispered against his cheek, and somehow that was the final straw; something exploded at the back of Ennoshita's neck, and the sense of comfort was overwhelming.

He opened his eyes, and Terushima was smiling at him, a small mirror in his hand. “Want to see how you look?”

Ennoshita nodded, and looked in the mirror being held in front of him. He screwed up his nose, thinking he looked kind of ridiculous. Terushima just laughed.

“You don't like it?”

“Nope. It looks way better on you than me. I mean, you've done a good job, but...it's not for me.”

“I like it.” He leaned forwards, his voice still low. “I'm a sucker for men in eyeliner. And I'm a sucker for you, in _anything_.” He kissed down his neck, and the shivers started down Ennoshita's spine again.

He hooked his fingers in the belt loops of Terushima's jeans, and pulled him towards him. “You doing OK, now?” Terushima nodded. “Ready to burn this stuff?”

“I think so. I'll maybe keep the strawberry one.”

“That _is_ a great photo.”

Terushima moved away, and fetched the diamond printed box for Ennoshita. He flipped through the photos until he found the one with the box of strawberries, and gave it a final look before giving it to Terushima. Earlier, he'd wished to go back in time to the start of the evening, before he saw the photos; now, he wanted to go back to this moment captured forever, and tell _that_ Terushima that things would be alright, eventually.

Underneath was the one of him lying on the car. He stopped and looked at it again.

“So. You like that topless car picture?” Terushima had walked up behind him to see what had caused him to pause.

“Very much.”

“You want it?”

“I feel a bit weird about that. Cause you're only sixteen.”

Terushima laughed. “It's that hot, huh?”

“Oh yeah. Sinful.” He kissed him, savouring the feeling of the smile back on his lips. “If I'd met you when we were sixteen, I'd have been all over you like a rash. I mean, I'm usually more into blondes, but the long hair would have done it for me.”

“Maybe we should do a new photo shoot?” His hands were snaking back around Ennoshita's waist, his chest pressing into his back “You can put me in any position you want. Look at it forever.”

Ennoshita decided there and then he wanted nothing more than that.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the photos from the shoot. They did one in eye liner and one without, and then Chikara took a candid one of that phenomenal arse of his.
> 
>  
> 
> [view on tumblr](https://peskynsfw.tumblr.com/post/162160959560/i-just-wanted-to-practice-naked-flesh-in-grey)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this chapter is sex, I'm not going to lie. I got sidetracked imagining...stuff 
> 
> If you want to skip, you're safe reading up until 'the last kiss' (although there's some talk of scars before that)

Terushima was looking confused as he came back from fetching the newspaper. “There's a letter. For you.”

He held out a green card envelope to Ennoshita, who realised he hadn't mentioned this to Terushima yet. “Ah. Yes, sorry I meant to tell you.”

“That you moved in with me?”

He smiled back at the teasing lilt. “I just didn't want these to go to my flat.”

“Ooh, sounds interesting.” He sat next to where Ennoshita was on the sofa, pressing himself against his arm. “Is it dirty?”

“Kind of.” He ignored Terushima kissing against his neck, and pulled off the strip of card holding the package closed to empty out the contents; a flattish, rectangular lidded box, striped diagonally in red and blue.

“Oh. I expected something a lot worse than that.” Terushima sounded almost disappointed as he sat back on his heels.

Ennoshita shook the box up in the air. He knew exactly what it was, and was just waiting for Terushima to catch up.

Eventually, he did, and suddenly shouted, “The photos!” whilst ripping the box from Ennoshita's hand.

“Hey!” Ennoshita shouted, snatching the box back. “These are mine! Take your own bloody dirty photos.”

“You wouldn't let me!” Terushima climbed across his lap, trying to get the box back, but Ennoshita held it above his head, moving it every time he nearly got his hands around it.

“Stop it! Let's just look together, OK?”

Terushima pouted, and sat back on the sofa next to him. “OK.”

Ennoshita took the lid off, and was greeted by a sight which would always take his breath away; Terushima Yuuji's phenomenal arse.

He was laying on the bed, sheet laying over his legs but displaying his behind, the long curve of his spine stretching up to the pillow where only the back of his head was visible. Ennoshita chose to get the photos printed in black and white, and it looked like a fashion shoot.

“Wow,” was all he could say.

“Let me see!” Terushima leaned over, and there was a sharp intake of breath. “Is that me?”

“No it's that other stunning bloke I'm dating who I took naked photos of.”

Terushima poked his arm. “Don't joke.” He picked the photo from the box, and brought it to his face. “I can't believe that's me! I look...”

“Fucking amazing. Yes, Yuuji, you always look fucking amazing.” Ennoshita was already looking at the next photo as Terushima carried on inspecting his own naked back.

He was lying on the bed, face-up this time, in just his boxers. The eyeliner had still been on at that point, and the stark black against his pale skin was dramatic in black and white. His mouth was lifting at one corner, but the stand-out feature was his eyes, glinting under half-closed eyelids.

Ennoshita placed the new photo on top of the first one still in Terushima's hands. “Look. I caught your 'come-to-bed' eyes.”

“No wonder you never have, then, I look gormless.”

Ennoshita furrowed his brow at him. “Don't say that. How can you say that?”

“I know, I know, I'm joking.” He stroked Ennoshita's arm. “I _am_ trying, promise.”

Since the night of the photos, Ennoshita had made an effort to be more loving towards Terushima. He'd had no idea of the past that had led to his drug usage, and even though he'd thought he had more of a measure of Terushima's issues, taking photographs of him had opened a whole new Pandora's box.

All his bravado upon suggesting they took photos vanished, replaced with a Terushima who needed a bit of encouragement to take off his shirt, and asked if he absolutely had to take off his trousers. Ennoshita kept telling him there was nothing he did or didn't have to do, the determination to do the shoot was all driven by Terushima himself.

In the end, after rolling around half naked on the bed kissing with Ennoshita for a while, he loosened up enough to have some photos taken. He was adept at putting on different facial expressions to hide how nervous he was, the smouldering half grin being Ennoshita's favourite.

Eventually, he'd unbuckled his belt, telling Ennoshita he really wanted to make a first step towards them being naked together. Ennoshita took the reins, removing his own trousers first, thankful for the warm weather, before moving over to help Terushima out of his jeans.

His hands stopped Ennoshita before he could push them down, and when he looked up at Terushima, he was abruptly solemn. “Before you do, I have to tell you. I have scars on my legs. That's why I've never taken off my trousers.”

“OK. You want me to keep them out of shot?”

“That's probably not possible. I just wanted to warn you.”

Ennoshita kissed him softly, hands still on his waistband. He licked his tongue along the seam of Terushima's lips, curling it under to the spot he knew was most sensitive. He felt him relax into the contact, and pushed the jeans downwards without breaking their connection. Terushima stepped out of them, and broke away to back onto the bed.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he leaned back on his hands, and looked up at him apprehensively. Ennoshita looked down at his thighs, and brought a hand to his mouth. One was clean, soft and supple, exactly what he imagined.

His right thigh was covered in thin, parallel lines, from just above his knee to the join with his hip. Some were longer, some thicker, some more white and faded, one dark and angry red.

Ennoshita dropped onto the bed, straddling his legs, and brought his hands up to grab Terushima's face, pulling him into a hug. They sat holding each other; Ennoshita expected him to cry, perhaps, but he didn't let his composure slip. There was a stubborn dignity to him, half a challenge in his eyes as his head tilted back, just before Ennoshita started kissing him again.

“Can I arrange you on the bed? Like you said?”

Terushima nodded, self-consciously rubbing a hand on top of his scarred thigh. Ennoshita gently pushed him against the sheets, moving his arms and legs into the position he memorised from the old photograph of him on the car, before moving a few limbs again so the lighting was right.

At the low angle Ennoshita stood, the light hit his right thigh in such a way that the scars were washed out, and he wore that cocky grin, with an invitation to something in his eyes.

He'd had no idea the photo would be so beautiful, because he hadn't been able to look at them until he got home; his old digital camera didn't have a working viewing screen, usually Akaashi took all the photos they needed.

He took it back from Terushima, and looked at it, and the feeling he got the first time he saw it bubbled inside him again. This time, the subject in the photograph was in front of him, and he could voice his thoughts in person.

“I love you, you know,” he said looking up at Terushima, who was still transfixed on the photo of his back. “I know it took me a while to say it, but it took me a while to realise. 'Cause I'm an idiot, clearly.”

“Huh?”

He stroked Terushima's cheek, fondly. “Did you not hear me, or do you just want me to say it again?”

“Bit of both.”

Ennoshita took the photograph from him, and put it back in the box, moving it to one side. He leant forwards, said, “I. Love. You,” kissing him between each syllable.

The last kiss lingered long enough for them both to circle their arms around each other. Terushima pushed him back against the cushions, slipping one knee between his legs and rubbing up his thighs. Ennoshita wrapped a leg over his knee, took Terushima's face in his hands.

The kissing deepened, Terushima moving down to his neck. Ennoshita could feel his breath hitching as he moved down to his collarbones, a sharp intake betraying a threatening panic.

Ennoshita moved his head so he could whisper into his ear, “I know you're nervous, but it's me. I'm here,” licking the shell of his ear, kissing just below the lobe.

Terushima started to relax, his kissing more confident, his hand rubbing further up his thigh. He moved away from Ennoshita, leaning back against the other side of the sofa, and pulling him on top of him by the wrists.

Ennoshita took the initiative, and pushed up Terushima's shirt, trailing his lips and tongue over his chest. Terushima was hesitant again, elbows bent, his hands up next to his head. With each touch of his mouth, he seemed to relax again, until he dropped a hand to touch the back of Ennoshita's head, encouraging him.

Ennoshita looked up to check on him, but Terushima took the momentary loss of touch to pull his shirt over his head. Ennoshita rubbed both hands down either side of his torso, slowly, watching his reaction the whole time, until they teasingly brushed against Terushima's groin.

He didn't linger there, instead lying between his thighs again, chests pressed together, kissing at his neck; Terushima started rubbing his back, going lower down with each pass, until he was at the hem of his t-shirt. He paused, unsure, before lifting Ennoshita's shirt by the hem, and moving his mouth up to meet his.

Ennoshita could sense his confidence growing, and was aware of him nervously trying to put his hand down the back of his trousers, each time chickening out and moving back to the small of his back.

Moving his hand behind him, he carefully put his palm on top of the back of Terushima's hand, and guided it towards its goal. They stopped kissing for a second, Terushima searching his face, before grabbing the back of his head, and smashing their lips together again.

Feeling more urgency, Ennoshita whispered against Terushima, “Let me...” before he knelt back on his heels, and pulled off his shirt. Before he could move again, Terushima had grabbed him by the hips, pulling him in and kissing his stomach.

He cradled the back of his head with both hands, tipping it back. He could see Terushima's eyes were more sure this time, pupils wide, so he bent to kiss his lips, before letting him explore his body again.

Ennoshita gasped as Terushima started massaging him through the front of his trousers with one hand, the other hand going down the back of his trousers again, as he continued kissing his chest. He hadn't expected the multiple, assertive touches after the nervousness of the start, and the heat already growing in his stomach became insistent.

Terushima was trying to pull down his waistband, so he got up from the sofa to remove his trousers; he jumped back forward, straddling Terushima, who resumed kissing Ennoshita's chest and stomach. He tentatively rubbed against the back of his underwear, before moving his hands back up around his waist. Feeling deprived, Ennoshita put his own hand down the back of his boxers, pressing his finger softly between his cheeks as Terushima licked into his mouth.

“Yuuji?” he said, taking Terushima's hand, lifting it gently to his mouth and sucking his fingers, before guiding it into the back of his underwear. The unfamiliar touch made him gasp, and Terushima didn't take his eyes off him as he took over pressing against his tight hole.

Ennoshita couldn't resist moving his hips, grinding their cocks together through the layers of fabric. His breath came out in a pant again, this time in unison with Terushima.

“Are you OK?”

Terushima nodded, rolling his hips up against him again. Suddenly there was just too much fabric for Ennoshita, so he got up to take off his boxers. Terushima reached into the drawer of the cabinet next to the sofa, and he was amazed to see him pull out a bottle of lube.

“That's handy,” Ennoshita said, pulling off his socks as well.

Terushima pulled out a condom pack as well, holding it between his two first fingers. “Isn't it just.”

Ennoshita laughed, and moved forward again to straddle his thigh; Terushima put the condom to one side, and clicked open the lube, spreading it over his right hand. There was a momentary kneading on Ennoshita's cock, before his hand was moving back between his legs, curling it around his arse, pressing his lubed fingers against his hole again.

As Terushima seemed to be relaxing, Ennoshita tried to stop worrying about him, and enjoy what he was doing. Blood was rushing to where it should be, and his skin was becoming over-sensitive, but still in the back of his mind, he wanted to be mindful of how hard this could be for him.

Terushima pressed into him harder, circling the rim, and he gave an involuntary jerk of his hips, causing him to rut against his stomach with a gasp of surprise. Terushima grabbed his buttocks, kneading them, pushing him closer to his chest as he did.

The sensation made him groan, setting off an animalistic urge in Terushima; he pushed Ennoshita onto his back, biting down his chest, grinding between his legs. Ennoshita threw his head back with the burning friction of denim against him, before Terushima dove towards his dick with a grunt, taking him into his mouth.

He licked up his shaft with the flat of his tongue, flicking his tongue stud lightly over the tip. “Fuck,” Ennoshita breathed out, finally stopping his worrying about his boyfriend.

“Good?” he said, flicking the stud against his head again.

He couldn't answer, just grabbed the side of Terushima's head, and pulled him up so he could reach his mouth again. The pleasure churning in his stomach was the greatest he'd ever experienced, and he was desperate for more.

Terushima's fingers were back prodding his hole again, his tongue back licking his ear, and thrusting himself against denim was no longer good enough; he wanted to feel his flesh. “Please, take off your jeans. I need...” 

As Terushima pushed the finger past the first knuckle, Ennoshita reached behind him to grab a cushion to put behind his head. He needed something to grip, to ground himself as he let go. Terushima lifted a leg over his shoulder with his free hand, and Ennoshita took the hint and put the other one over.

His cock was so hard as it lay pointing upwards on his stomach; Terushima bent down, licking from the base to the tip, before kissing up his stomach to his mouth again.

“Please, Yuuji,” he pleaded, as he bit into his neck again, “I want..” He trailed off, moving his hands to unbuckle his belt.

His lips stopped moving on Ennoshita's neck. He sat back, and looked at him; he'd stopped unbuttoning his fly, and was checking over Terushima's face for signs that he wanted to stop.

But then, he finished unbuttoning himself, and stood up, pushing down his jeans and throwing them next to the other pair of trousers pooled on the floor. Ennoshita watched from the sofa, before reaching out to him, coaxing him back onto the sofa.

He hesitated, and Ennoshita thought he'd messed it up, thought he was going to run again; but then he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear, and tugged them off in one smooth movement. He took Ennoshita's hand, allowed himself to be pulled back to the sofa, and settled back kneeling between his legs.

Ennoshita slung his legs over Terushima's, tilting his hips up to rest on them, feet behind him. He rested his hands on Ennoshita's thighs and looked nervous again, naked and vulnerable. Ennoshita didn't want to push him, so he just kept an eye on him, as he rubbed his hands up his arms, trying to soothe him.

“Are you still alright?” he asked him, beginning to stroke his own cock. “We can stop any time.”

“I don't want to stop.” His hands began to rub around Ennoshita's thighs, thumbs brushing against his balls with each pass.

Ennoshita sped up his strokes, canting his hips as he did. Terushima's confidence returned, and he wrapped his hand around Ennoshita's, taking over the movements.

Ennoshita moaned, bringing his knees up to his chest more, digging his heels into Terushima's back to force him forward. His head lolled back onto the cushions, eyes fluttering shut, as he took a nipple into his mouth. He couldn't believe he'd gone so many years without having a boyfriend with a tongue piercing; every movement he made was amplified in the most incredible way, and he was already starting to feel the familiar pressure building within him.

Terushima moved his hand off him, and he felt bereft for a second, until he heard the lube opening, and his coated fingers were probing him again.

He put a hand out trying to find it, but luckily Terushima saw him and realised what he was trying to do. He clicked the lube open again, and poured a generous amount onto Ennoshita's hand.

“Is it OK?” He hoped he'd understood what he wanted to do, but whether he had or not, he merely nodded.

He reached between them, and carefully took Terushima's cock in his hand. He didn't move, just stayed still, watching his face, watching him concentrating on moving his finger inside Ennoshita.

He tried again to get his attention. “Hey. Is this alright?”

Terushima looked up at him, and for a second, Ennoshita thought he might not understand what he meant. He tightened his grip, gently and slowly, twisting his hand around him. Terushima closed his eyes, emitting a whiny moan.

“Yes. That's...yeah.” He moved his hips, his slick hand working up and down him. Their cocks bumped together, and Ennoshita took his chance to put a hand around them both.

“Oh.” A small noise of surprise made Ennoshita pause, but then another finger of Terushima's had joined the other one, and now they were curling into him, searching.

Ennoshita moved his hand up and down the two of them, pressing them together, until suddenly, Terushima brushed against the area he'd been looking for, causing him to buck upwards.

“Gah, fuck! That's it.” He had to stop stroking them both, and stretched to grab the pillow behind his head. Terushima worked a third finger into him, slowly and surely, scissoring and curling until he found the right spot again.

“Here?” he asked, as he brushed his fingertips against it.

“Yes! Fuck!”

Ennoshita desperately pulled at him, clawing at his face to bring him close enough to kiss him. Terushima continued massaging him as their mouths greedily met.

He still didn't want to pressure him, but Ennoshita couldn't take much more. He began pleading with him, “Yuuji, please, please!”

Terushima's hands stilled, but he didn't remove them. He looked at Ennoshita beneath him, flushed red, panting, hair pushed off his face with sweat. A smile spread across his face.

“You are so wrecked.” He bent down again, this time kissing him with the gentlest of touches. “What do you want me to do?”

He squirmed under him, trying to get closer. “I want you inside me.”

“Ah, OK. OK.” He knelt back on his heels, out of Ennoshita's reach, and found the condom behind him. He ripped it open, fumbling as he did, dropping it. “Shit.”

“Yuuji? Are you sure you're ready?”

He picked it up, and rolled it over himself. “Yeah definitely. Just...give me a minute.”

Ennoshita nodded, and watched as Terushima lined himself up against him, the tip of his cock just nudging his buttock. Ennoshita waited, never taking his eyes off Terushima breathing deeply, looking down at where they were touching.

“It's OK,” Ennoshita whispered, trying to reach him with his hands as well as his soft tone. He clasped him on both forearms, pulling Terushima down flush so their chests were pressed together. He put a hand around each ear, cupping his face, and bringing it up to his. “I love you,” he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his mouth.

“I love you too.”

“It's fine if you can't. I understand.”

“I want to, though, I really fucking do.”

He closed the gap between them, slotting their mouths together. The kiss could have never stopped for all Ennoshita cared, nothing had felt as right as this moment. Even though he was hopelessly far gone with pleasure, he'd have stopped if Terushima asked him to. He wasn't sure how, but he would have made sure he did.

As their tongues moved against each other, Terushima idly brushed his hands up and down Ennoshita's thighs, lifting them higher on his shoulders. Ennoshita took a chance, reaching between their legs, and taking his cock in hand. Terushima groaned into his mouth, and taking it as encouragement, Ennoshita guided him towards his waiting hole, pressing the tip inside himself.

They stopped kissing, both seeming surprised by what was happening. After a beat, Terushima began moving forward slowly, until he was fully inside Ennoshita.

He waited there, pressing on the back of Ennoshita's thighs.

“I know I keep asking, but are you OK?” he asked him.

Terushima leaned forward to kiss him. “More than OK. I promise.” He rolled his hips a little, testing the feeling. “You OK? Shall I move?”

“Yeah, I'm ready.”

Terushima hooked his hands around Ennoshita's thighs, and thrust into him slowly, once, twice. Ennoshita put his arms over his head, propping the cushions behind him again. Terushima made a couple of quick backwards and forwards movements, before lifting up his hips, and rolling up against him slowly.

“God, that's...good.”

Terushima had stopped moving again, and Ennoshita couldn't tell if he was struggling, or just waiting for him to reassure him; so Ennoshita thrust his hips down against him in encouragement. He responded by pushing Ennoshita's knees back against his chest, and thrusting into him, hard, before rolling his hips slowly against him again. The changing pace was making Ennoshita mad with desire, he couldn't tell what was coming next.

He was whispering between his groans, checking all the time that Terushima was doing OK; he answered by kissing his knees as they hung over his shoulders.

Once Terushima began to thrust upwards more, Ennoshita stopped asking, and just cupped his face instead.

“Oh, God. Oh, shit.” The angle was such that he was hitting him in just the right spot with each thrust, the irregularity of them driving him wild. “Please don't stop.”

Terushima smiled back at him, snapping his hips into him. “Like that?”

“Oh, fuck, all of it! Just keep moving.”

Suddenly Terushima let go of his knees, and moved at a quicker pace again, and this time Ennoshita could only produce a sharp intake of breath. Terushima started to grunt, Ennoshita still whining, the only other sound in the room the slap of flesh against flesh.

As Terushima alternated between fast, snapping thrusts and slow, undulating grinds, Ennoshita could only lie there, panting, clutching pillows, trying to smile. He couldn't think any more, the only thing he wanted was more of Terushima.

"Keep doing that. Please,” he heard himself say, as if he was in the next room. Terushima was rolling his hips on the same spot over and over, and it felt too good. Ennoshita had started stroking himself, he didn't even know when; he pulled him in at the back of his hips, desperate and needy, crossing his ankles over his back, grabbing at his hair, telling him over and over that it was good.

Terushima lifted Ennoshita's legs, hands under knees, relentlessly pounding into him, until he was hanging onto his waist, begging to come. At the start of the evening, he'd been thinking he would definitely try and let him come first, but he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on, and told Terushima so.

“It's fine, you can come first,” he said, changing his pace to hard, slow thrusts, stroking down Ennoshita's body to his cock, before wrapping his hand around him.

Any rational thought still remaining was extinguished, and the only thing he could feel was _everything_ , magnified, sensitive, overwhelming. There was a moment of darkness, and then he came round, panting, and spent. He was acutely aware of Terushima still inside him, and pulled him towards him by a hand behind his neck, kissing him.

“Did you come?” his voice trembling as he spoke.

“Not yet. I was just making sure you were alright.”

“You want me to...?”

Terushima shook his head, and held the condom as he pulled out slowly and carefully. “Come here.”

He resumed position between Ennoshita's legs, feeling the safety of them wrapped around him as he took himself into his fist, pumping up and down. It didn't take much time holding Terushima, kissing him with any energy he had left, until he was stiffening in his arms, a strangled cry of his name signalling his gratification.

As they both came down, holding each other, Ennoshita realised where they were. He wasn't sure why it was so much of a shock that they were still on the sofa, with the patio doors wide open. Sunlight was streaming through as the sun climbed through the sky. Glancing over at the clock, he was somehow surprised to see it was only eleven in the morning.

"Thank goodness we're on the first floor," he said, nuzzling against Terushima.

"And that this sofa is leather."

Ennoshita stroked the hair away from his face before asking, "Alright?"

"Yeah." He smiled up at him. "We need a shower. I can't move yet though."

"Five minutes, and we'll get a shower, and I'll make us breakfast. Yeah?"

Terushima nodded against him. "Can you make pancakes?"

"If that's what you want, of course." He knew Terushima would want him to shape them somehow, and he always argued before giving in. He always gave in to him, in the end.

After a few minutes of kissing, and saying they should move, and feeling uncomfortably sticky, Ennoshita decided he'd had enough, and unfurled himself from the mess of pillows and limbs. On shaking legs, he went and cleaned up in the bathroom, and fetched back a wet cloth. Terushima stood up, and started gathering together their clothes. Ennoshita was glad he had enough of his own possessions stored at the house to not have to borrow an ill-fitting outfit for the rest of the day.

“You know," he said, wiping down the leather of the sofa, "I honestly thought your cock was going to be pierced.”

“Why?” he said, laughing and throwing the clothes into the washing machine.

“Well, the first time I asked, you only had your ears done." He finished cleaning the sofa, and added the cloth into the load. "Then I found out about your tongue as well. Then in that old photo you had, what, ten? In that ear? So I thought maybe you'd have a secret cock piercing or three as well. I was looking forward to trying it.”

Terushima set the machine going, and sidled over to put his arms around Ennoshita. “Was it not good enough without a piercing?”

He didn't even have to lie, as he said, “Yuuji, it was the best sex of my entire life.”

"Really?"

"No question."

Terushima looked happy, for a fleeting moment, before furrowing his brow again. "It...annoys me. That I'm good. Which is stupid really."

Ennoshita rubbed his back, "Want to talk about it?"

"Well. It kind of felt like the first time. Which is great!" He kissed Ennoshita, quickly, before carrying on. "I mean...what do I mean? I must have done it a few times, right? To get good at it? I feel pathetic that I don't remember any of them. But also...happy I don't remember?"

"No matter how many times you've done it and don't remember, that was the best right?" Terushima nodded. "So, who cares about the other times? You got practice on...sounds cruel but with people who don't matter any more. Same here! Everyone does, you're no different."

"Hey, that's true!"

"Also maybe...maybe it's cause we're in love?"

He grabbed at Ennoshita, one hand behind his head, one around his waist, tightening his grip, pushing him against him. Terushima's mouth was warm and hungry as he sought him out, eagerly moving their lips together.

Even though his legs were still shaky, his hips and thighs starting to ache from the stretching they were subjected to, and they were standing stark naked in the kitchen before noon, Ennoshita was surprised to feel himself becoming erect, again.

"Come on," Terushima said, pulling away, breathless. He grabbed Ennoshita's hand, and pulled him towards the bathroom. "We need that shower, quick."

He resisted for a split second, before giving in. He could make them pancakes for lunch.

 


End file.
